


Got A Lot You Wanna Show Off Baby

by Phillipa19



Series: When I Land, You're Mine [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 21 year old Harry, 30 year old louis, A little anyway, Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Harry in Panties, Harry in knickers, I'm so embarrassed, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Needy Harry, Oral Sex, Rich Louis, Smut, Submissive Harry, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Top Louis, cuddles and baths together because i can, ew panties is so nasty a word, i can't think of any more tags, pretty lacy knickers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipa19/pseuds/Phillipa19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had been in meetings all day, he should have known that Harry wouldn't be ignored for much longer.</p><p>-OR-</p><p>Louis is Harry's sugardaddy and his younger boyfriend is definitely not happy being ignored whilst Louis holds meetings in his home office. There may also be Harry in lacy knickers involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got A Lot You Wanna Show Off Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So . . . I'm weak. Part one to this series has literally become known as 'The Shameful Fic' around my friends because I never expected it to get so many notes. So, yeah, I gave in and wrote another part because I wanted more after care and affection.
> 
> The fic title and lyric at the start are from 'Initiation' by The Weeknd.

_'Close the door before you take your fucking clothes off baby,'_

 

Louis had been in his office all day, in various meetings about different contracts, and honestly he’d expected Harry to interrupt much earlier than he had.

He’d been in a meeting with one of the local branch manager’s for 2 hours now, and the man had just stepped out to answer a phone call, when Louis' office door swung open. Louis didn’t need to look up from his laptop to know it was Harry. It was close to 4pm and Harry had been ignored since this morning. Harry didn’t take being ignored very well, Louis thought wryly, remembering the last time he hadn’t paid Harry enough attention due to work. Part of him really enjoyed the determined way Harry refused to be ignored.

“I’m in a meeting, Harry,” Louis murmured without looking up from the document he was typing up. Part of him wanted to pull Harry close, kiss him long and sweet, but the rest knew that Harry was his worst distraction and if he started he wouldn’t stop.

“But I’m bored,” Harry said softly, voice breathless in a way Louis knew was on purpose. Louis had known Harry long enough and well enough to know mischief in Harry’s voice, and there was a wicked edge of it in that one sentence. Louis mentally guarded himself and looked up. His stomach dropped and his body heated with arousal.

Harry stood leaning, long and pale, against Louis' thick, dark oak office door. His creamy skin covered only in a white shirt unbuttoned to reveal his tattooed chest, and a tiny pair of women’s lacy knickers. The delicate lace was a soft pink that looked beautiful against Harry’s skin, cut to mimic tiny boxer shorts. Harry turned to shut the office door and Louis groaned when he saw that the back cut high over the curves of Harry’s arse, making it seem fuller than usual, and a silky white bow sat above the crack of his arse that swayed teasingly when he moved.

“Harry,” Louis said warningly when his young boyfriend turned from the now-closed door and began to saunter his way over to where Louis sat at his desk. Harry walked around the back of Louis and he fought not to turn, to watch Harry’s every move in those tiny little knickers. Fucking knickers. Harry was trying to kill him.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' shoulders from behind, leaning down to nose at the nape of Louis’ neck.

“I’m bored,” Harry repeated, his voice a little huskier.

“Go watch a movie or something,” Louis said dismissively, fighting to hide his arousal. “I have work to do, Harry.”

“But daddy . . .” Harry whispered teasingly into his ear and Louis had to grind his teeth against the arousal that burned in his stomach and demanded he pull Harry into his lap right now.

“Why do you never do as you’re told?” Louis ground out and he felt the brush of Harry’s breath on the back of his neck with Harry’s resulting laugh.

“Because that’d be no fun,” Harry murmured, pressing kisses to the length of Louis’ neck and reaching up to unfasten the top two buttons of Louis’ shirt so that he could slip a hand in and stroke over Louis’ chest appreciatively.

“You’d also be punished less often,” Louis pointed out, but his voice had lost a little of its edge, and Harry knew it, because he moved to slide around and sit on Louis’ desk in front of him, leaning back on his hands and lifting his feet to rest them on the arms of Louis’ chair on either side of his body. All spread out like this, Louis couldn’t resist stroking his hands down Harry’s soft thighs, enjoying the slight bristle of his leg hair.

“Maybe I like the way you punish me,” Harry whispered, eyelids low over glassy green eyes, lips bitten to a deep pink, licked shiny and parted on panting breaths. Louis stroked up Harry’s legs to grip his thighs and push down until Harry slid his feet forwards, straightening his legs more and giving Louis a better view of the delicate pink lace he wore. The lace revealed more than it hid and it cupped Harry’s leaking cock almost lovingly. Louis ran his thumb along the hard length and heard Harry’s breathing stutter.

“You’re sat on a contract worth £76,000,” Louis said, voice softer than he’d like to admit.

“Barely pocket money, then?” Harry replied with a small, teasing smile.

“David is going to be back in here in less than ten minutes,” Louis stated calmly as he lazily dragged his fingers over the skin of Harry’s upper thigh where lace met bare skin.

“You’ve been working all day. Cancel the rest of the meeting,” Harry said, bottom lip poking out in a petulant expression that had Louis’ lips curving into a fond smile.

“Feeling a little neglected, baby?” Louis purred, feeling more in control of the situation now that the shock of Harry’s new lingerie had passed. Harry preened a little at the pet name, cheeks pinking, straight, white teeth nipping at his full lower lip to try and stifle his smile.

“Very,” Harry said before sitting up and leaning forwards, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck and pulling him into a kiss. Louis quickly took over, reaching up a hand to gip Harry’s jaw and tilt it where he wanted. He was very aware that David could walk back in at any moment and find Louis covered in a barely clothed Harry, and the jealous heart of him didn’t want another man seeing Harry like this, all pretty and loose and willing. Needy.

A needy Harry was Louis’ worst kind of weakness. If there was one thing that Louis couldn’t resist, it was that. Harry thought that Louis had watched the tapes back from the camera whilst he’d been away, but the truth is that Louis had ignored the cameras for the most part, knowing that if he saw Harry all spread out and needy he’d jump on the first plane home, and another part of him had been a little ashamed of the cameras. He knew now that Harry didn’t mind the camera being installed, but at the time Louis had been stressed with work and told that he wouldn’t be returning home for longer than he’d originally thought, and he’d acted without really thinking about it when he’d purchased the camera.

He’d had this need, this desperation to be able to see his beautiful baby boy as he just . . . went about on his day to day business, to see him as he would if he were home and he hadn’t really thought of the impact of the camera before he’d ordered it to be installed.

He knew he crossed the boundaries of acceptably possessive sometimes, but Harry had his own hang ups, and just as he accepted and loved every part of him, Harry understood and even relished in Louis’ possessive nature.

The kiss was hot and passionate and filled with everything Louis wanted to do to Harry but couldn’t right now, and it had Harry whimpering into Louis’ mouth, sounds that Louis swallowed greedily. He fisted a hand in Harry’s hair and pulled hard, separating their mouths. Harry panted obscenely, lips swollen and so perfect that Louis leaned in to bite down hard on the lower one, Harry’s answering whine spilling into Louis’ mouth.

“Go back to our bedroom before David comes in to find you laid on my desk in your little knickers,” Louis ordered, voice firm and filled with authority, and he saw Harry’s face waver with the desire to obey and make Louis happy. But there was still a glint of wicked mutiny in Harry’s wide green eyes, and he struggled to shake his head in Louis’ hold. Louis’ cocked an eyebrow in warning and Harry bit at his own bottom lip, a little helpless noise escaping the back of his throat as he moved to slide himself into Louis’ lap, knees on either side of Louis’ hips.

The sight of Harry, all long pale limbs and soft pink lace against his own severe suit of midnight blue, had Louis knocking his head back into the chair, closing his eyes for a moment to gather his restraint. But that was shot to hell when Harry leant in to lick and suck at the tendon at the side of his neck, moving down to nip at the top of his collarbones that peaked over the unbuttoned collar of his shirt.

“Shit,” Louis said through clenched teeth, tightening his fist in Harry’s hair.

Harry mewled and slowly made his way down Louis’ body until he was knelt between his legs, face nuzzling into Louis’ inner thigh muscles.

“Harry,” Louis said in a warning tone, trying to ignore the way his own cock was thickening up in his suit pants.

That was when the door handle pressed down and David came walking back into the room. Louis quickly but casually rolled his desk chair closer to the desk as Harry scooted under it into the foot well. The board on the back hid Louis' legs from anyone on the other side and, at this moment, also hid Harry’s half naked form.

David gave him a polite smile and retook his seat on the other side of the desk. Louis reciprocated the smile and fought to ignore the way Harry’s fingers were stroking up and down his inner thighs teasingly.

“Right, where were we?” David asked, taking a sip of the whiskey Louis had poured for him.

“The east coast office, you were discussing what downsizing you’d recommend,” Louis said, his voice giving nothing away, thankfully.

David began explaining his theories and Louis should really be paying attention to this but Harry had chosen that moment to lovingly cup the prominent bulge in Louis’ trousers. Louis took a deep breath through his nose and fought to concentrate on what David was saying, but it was hard when he could feel the heat of Harry’s mouth tracing the length of his erection through his trousers.

“With the man power they have there, they should have a higher output, it’s just not cost effective to have them keep functioning the way they are,” David said and Louis nodded, keeping his face blank as Harry reached up to unbutton his trousers and carefully pull the zip down, attempting to make no noise.

Harry kitten licked at the head of Louis’ cock through his boxers, dampening the material and blowing a teasing breath over him. Louis shifted in the chair slightly, sliding down a little to hopefully keep this hidden from the amazingly oblivious David.

When Harry finally pulled him out of his boxers Louis bit his tongue hard enough to taste the metallic tang of blood. Harry licked at the head of Louis’ cock like he had all the time in the world, tonguing at the slit and whimpering a little at the taste of Louis’ precum. Louis cleared his throat loudly, hoping to cover the tiny sounds Harry made. He reached a hand under the table and yanked at Harry’s hair, scolding him for the noise he was making, and Harry pulled off of his cock to kiss his wrist apologetically. When Louis let go of his hair Harry sucked his pointer and index fingers into his mouth, nipping at the pads of his fingers when Louis pulled them away, rubbing his thumb over Harry’s swollen lower lip. He slid his hand to cup Harry’s jaw and pulled him forwards until Harry took his length back into his mouth, sucking lovingly. Harry took him deeper and deeper until Louis hit the back of his throat and he swallowed reflexively around the head of Louis’ cock. He kept Louis buried in his throat, breathing harshly through his nose, a noise Louis hid by tapping away uselessly at his keyboard. Louis brushed his thumb over Harry’s hallowed cheek, could feel his hard cock under his skin.

Harry pulled back to suck in desperate breaths and David continued to talk about a bunch of information that Louis could honestly not give less of a fuck about at this moment in time. Louis tapped around on his screen and made his expression into one of shocked annoyance.

“Oh for fuck’s sake! I’m sorry, David. We’re going to have to cut the meeting short for today. I’ve just gotten an email from one of our suppliers and they suspect the product they supplied may have been faulty. I need to ring their head office and get this sorted, can you show yourself out?” Louis said, voice firm, brooking no argument and David nodded dumbly, getting to his feet and stuffing his paperwork back into his case.

He stammered out a ‘Good evening, Mr Tomlinson,’ and fled from the room and the stormy look on Louis’ face. Louis heard the apartment door close a moment later, the automatic lock meaning Louis didn’t need to go lock it himself.

Louis pushed back from the desk slightly and looked down to find Harry grinning up at him innocently from between his knees, Louis’ cock red and leaking in one of his hands.

Louis shook his head in fond exasperation before reaching down to tug Harry up. He got Harry situated back on his desk, legs spread and feet sat on the arms of Louis’ chair. Louis stood between his spread thighs as Harry laid himself back on the desk, arms reaching above his head and hanging over the edge of the desk. He’d shucked off the white shirt under the desk at some point and so now he lay only covered by that tiny scrap of delicate lace. Louis ran one finger down the crack of Harry’s lace covered arse, leaning down to swipe his tongue across where the band of the knickers sat low on his abdomen.

He paused when he suddenly felt something hard under the lace covering Harry’s arse, before grinning sharply against Harry’s pale skin and pressing his thumb forwards to jostle the anal plug Harry had used without Louis’ permission. Harry mewled and writhed at the sensation and Louis bit down hard on his hip bone in warning. Harry stilled reluctantly but his hips still pushed down into Louis’ touch.

Louis sat down on his chair once again and leaned back to see the plug Harry had inside of him. He’d used the one with the large turquoise jewel on the end and it looked so pretty against Harry’s pale skin and covered by the pastel pink lace. Louis leaned in to kiss the end of it and he heard Harry’s breathing stutter.

He pulled the lace aside, pinched the end of the plug, and began to fuck it into Harry in small, steady movements that had Harry writhing again, breathless pleas escaping his lips that Louis ignored.

He reached into his lower drawer and pulled out the lube he kept there, placing it on the polished wood beside Harry’s pale hip. He carefully pulled the plug from Harry’s relaxed body, placing it on the desk as well, before leaning down to kiss Harry’s pretty pink hole.

“Daddy,” Harry whimpered desperately and Louis smiled before biting at the skin of Harry’s inner thigh, sucking a deep bruise into his skin meticulously, determined to find a lovely purple bruise there in the morning. He pulled back and was pleased to see the beginning of a bruise blossom on Harry’s lovely thigh.

Louis used the lube to slick his painfully hard cock before covering two fingers and using them to enter Harry’s body, there was little resistance, the plug a decent size. Harry’s body was relaxed and pliant and Louis was desperate to sink inside of him.

“So pretty for me, baby,” Louis murmured, watching his fingers move in and out of Harry. He removed his fingers a moment later, ignoring the whine Harry let out in protest.

He tugged at the backs of Harry’s knees and Harry quickly caught on, sitting up and sliding from the edge of the desk onto Louis’ lap. With Louis’ help he rose up with his knees on either side of Louis’ hips. Louis held the head of his cock to Harry’s hole and let the green-eyed boy set the pace for how he entered him. Watching how Harry’s eyebrows drew together and his lips parted on little, gasping breaths.

Once he was fully seated he gave Harry a few moments to adjust, his face hidden in Louis’ neck, before slapping his arse sharply. Harry nodded against his neck before lifting his hips until only the head of Louis’ cock stayed buried in him, and dropping down hard to bury Louis inside of him once again. Harry sat up and picked up a rhythm, bouncing on Louis’ cock with heavy-lidded eyes and swollen pink lips. He still wore the tiny lace knickers, Louis having only pulled them to the side, and his leaking cock lay trapped under the material until Louis took pity on him and released it.

“Daddy, please,” Harry whined as Louis stroked his leaking cock teasingly slow.

He reached one hand up to wrap around Harry’s neck, bringing him in for a biting kiss, keeping the other hand wrapped around his pretty cock. He took pleasure in the way Harry’s body shuddered on top of him, little sounds of pleasure falling easily from Harry’s pink lips. Louis’ hand forcing his head forwards made the angle harder for him but Harry still worked himself up and down Louis’ cock determinedly, chasing his orgasm, trying to be good for Louis when he knows he’s been naughty.

“You going to come for me baby?” Louis murmured into Harry’s mouth and Harry choked on a desperate sound.

He let go of Harry’s neck and he sat back after tucking Harry’s cock back inside those ridiculous knickers. Harry leaned back and gripped the edge of the desk behind him, he used it to steady himself, to wind and grind his hips down on Louis’ cock. It was a little unexpected, and Louis’ orgasm took him by surprise. His head knocked back and he groaned as he came into Harry’s body. He felt Harry shudder as his own orgasm hit him.

They both came down slowly, Harry having moved to curl into Louis’ chest, Louis’ arms wrapping around him automatically.

He gripped Harry’s jaw and tugged softly so he’d look up at him. Harry’s eyes were a little glazed but the soft smile on his lips reassured Louis.

“You okay, baby?” Louis murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s lips.

“Hmmmmm,” Harry hummed happily, lips quirking up at the corners and Louis let out a snort.

“Got what you wanted, hm?” Louis said with a smile and Harry nodded with a lazy grin before leaning forwards to nuzzle into Louis’ neck.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Louis running his palm up and down Harry’s back soothingly, until he felt Harry’s skin start to chill a little.

“Come on, darling, let’s get you in the bath,” Louis murmured, pressing a kiss to Harry’s hair. Harry nodded reluctantly and shuffled off of Louis’ lap to stand beside him. Louis had to suck in a steadying breath at the sight. Harry’s come had dampened the front of his lacy knickers, the fabric clinging to his softening cock, and when he turned Louis had to stifle a groan at the sight of his own come leaking out of Harry and wetting the lace even more.

“Lou?” Harry murmured and Louis quickly shook himself out of his daze, standing up and taking Harry’s hand. He led Harry to their bathroom, his boyfriend soft and pliant with a blurry look still in his wide green eyes.

Louis ran the bath, filling it with bubbles and using the soap Harry likes, the one that smells like vanilla. He stepped into the bath and turned to help Harry in. He took his seat with his back to the edge of the tub, and Harry quickly slid down to sit between Louis’ parted thighs, his back to Louis’ chest. Louis picked up their sponge and used it to slowly brush over Harry’s flushed chest.

He ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, lifting the sponge to wet it so that his curls fell out and his hair clung damply to his neck. Harry hummed in pleasure as Louis poured shampoo onto his hair and began to massage it into his scalp.

He managed to get Harry to sit up long enough for Louis to use the shower head to wash the shampoo away but as soon as Louis turned it off Harry was snuggling back into him. Louis pressed gentle kisses over Harry’s shoulders and neck, enjoying this moment of peace that was theirs and theirs alone.

Louis helped Harry towel off as they stepped out of the cooling bath. He pulled on his own pyjama bottoms and when he turned he caught Harry slipping into bed still naked, his eyes sleep heavy, and it made Louis smile as affection spread through his chest. He slid into his side of the bed and Harry immediately slid over to curl up against his chest. Louis played with Harry’s still damp hair, Harry’s own hands playing up and down Louis’ torso, spreading through his sparse chest hair.

“You should take more days off,” Harry murmured sleepily and Louis smiled a little.

“I think I may just have to whisk you off to some small island far away from work. We can sit on the beach all day and I can watch you get all tan and pretty. We can fuck with the balcony doors open so you can still hear the sea,” Louis murmured with a small smile.

“Hmmm sounds perfect,” Harry murmured with a sleepy kind of lust that made him curl closer to Louis’ body as his hand slid down to cup Louis’ soft dick appreciatively. Louis huffed out a laugh and he felt Harry’s smile against his chest as he slid his hand back to Louis’ hip.

“You’re insatiable,” Louis said with a laugh, kissing the top of Harry’s head.

“No, I’m just 21, old man,” Harry murmured and Louis laughed once again, landing a small spank on Harry’s arse for that.

“Oi, I’ll have less of that, thank you very much,” Louis said with mock annoyance and Harry pressed a soft kiss to his chest.

“My old man,” Harry murmured sleepily and Louis snorted.

“Go to sleep, baby,” Louis replied, an edge of sarcasm ringing through his voice.

Harry was silent for a while and Louis assumed he’d fallen asleep, that was until he heard his drowsy murmur of “I love you, Lou.”

“I love you too, baby,” Louis whispered, holding Harry tighter to his chest as he finally fell asleep and left Louis wondering how he’d managed to fall so deeply for this beautiful young man.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm gonna go hide now and wallow in my embarrassment. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm on tumblr at thedeliciousrude if you wanna come have a chat :) xxx


End file.
